Breezepelts sorrow
by Goldenheart3
Summary: Breezepelt has been feeling strange lately. As in, he continuously has nightmares every night. Not even Heathertail can seem to help. But can a starry silver gray she-cat help?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! its been a while since I wrote a fanfic! but im not planning on giving up on this one. This will have multiple chapters, and is mostly Breezepelt and Feathertail centered.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cats in this book. They are all owned Erin Hunter. Nor do I own warriors. The cover picture I found was from Dreamstine.**

Breezepelt was running through the forest. His paws thudding on the forest floor as he called out, "Heathertail! Applekit! Woodkit! Where are you?"

His amber eyes were looking around wildly. He was sleeping calmly in his nest in the warriors den when his father, Crowfeather, came in yowling that Heathertail and his kits were missing. He had never moved so fast in his life.

He was about to head back to see if he missed them or their scent while he was running when suddenly, he caught a whiff of Heathertails scent filled with milk and kits.

"Heathertail..." he said happily. The scent wasn't too faded! They must've passed by here not too long ago! He started running in the direction where the scent was.

After a little while, he caught sight of a light brown colored she-cat carrying a tiny yellow tabby kit in her jaws. And a tiny brown kit stumbling after them while mewing loudly. He immediately recognized them and called out,

"Heathertail!" He cried as he immediately started running towards them.

Heathertail blue eyes widened, and she immediately put the yellow kit down and pushed the kit behind her. She went into a crouch and bared her teeth and unsheathed her claws as Breezepelt scooped up the brown kit in his jaws so he could carry her.

"Breezepelt..." she hissed out through gritted teeth "put Woodkit down...NOW"

His amber eyes widened at her hostile tone, and he noticed Woodkit was mewing even louder and struggling. He immediately put the kit down to make sure she was alright, but she immediately ran under her mother and beside her sister, Applekit.

He peered down at his two kits, wondering what scared them. But they were staring right at him, there amber and blue eyes staring wide and anxious. While Heathertail only gave him a hateful glare as she made sure that her kits were safe behind her.

"Heathertail..." he started shakily "what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Why are our kits so scared of me-" he said but was cut off immediately by Heathertail

"OUR KITS!?" She hissed, her brown fur bristling "I think you mean MY kits. You stopped being there father after you killed your own FATHER in front of them! I will never forgive you!"

His eyes widened "what are you talking about..? Crowfeather is fine...he told me that you went missing along with our kits. You probably just had a bad dream..." he said soothingly "come on back to camp..." he said taking a step forward but Heathertail immediately snarled,

"Get any CLOSER to me, or MY kits, and I will kill you!" Applekit and Woodkit were hiding underneath her, crouching down and huddled against each other.

He rolled his eyes and said "Heathertail, come on, Applekit and Woodkit are probably freezing to death and Smokehaze and Brindlewing are probably scared to death" he then took a step closer. He took his eyes off his mate for a second to check on Applekit and Woodkit when suddenly he was knocked backwards and felt blood trailing down his cheek.

His eyes widened and his flattened. He stared at her, hurt, that his own mate would claw him. But Heathertail stared right back at him. Her eyes staring coldly and unforgiving as she spoke,

"That was a warning. Try THAT again and I won't show you any mercy."

**So, what do you think? please ask me any questions you have about the fanfic, or any critism that I can improve on in the reviews. PM me if have something to ask me thats not related to the story.**

**-Goldenheart3**


	2. Chapter 2

**replies to reviews:**

**Ivystorm- Interesting guess. your on the right track, but thats not exact whats going on. **

Breezepelt stared in Hatherpelts eyes, searching for any sign that she still loves him and cares about him. Applekit and Woodkit disappeared somewhere. Probably hiding somewhere far away from him.

"Heathertail, please. I swear to starclan, I would never EVER murder my kin or anyone else in Windclan or even try to harm them ever again!" He begged. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Wrong answer!" She snarled, leaping at him with claws unsheathed. "What you did was unforgivable, I can't believe I allowed myself to fall in love with a dark forest cat!" Breezepelt flinched, and jumped out of the way

She tried leaping at him again, this time ready for his dodge. After she landed on the ground, she turned herself around and leaped again landing on his back. She digged her claws into his shoulders while Breezepelt let out a yowl of pain.

"Please Heathertail! I don't want to fight you! I want to be there for our kits, and live a full life!" He said trying to shake the she-cat off of him. But Heathertail refused to let go. She tightened her grip and started trying to lean her head down to give a quick killing bite.

He sighed, "sorry about this, but you aren't giving me a choice but this is hurting me as much as it's hurting you," He muttered under his breath as he ran straight forward to a strong looking tree and rammed his body into it knocking her off of him.

While she was still dazed, he took this as a chance to pin her down. Claws sheathed so he wouldn't hurt her.

After a minute, Heathertail looked up at him with a look of love and slight curiosity. There was another emotion but he couldn't make it out. "Breezepelt..." she said her claws unsheathing slightly, but he didn't notice"Your hurting me!" She hissed he immediately loosened his grip. As Heathertail looked up a him with a soft sweet look she usually gave him"Breezepelt I..." her gaze hardened "I HATE YOU!" She snarled digging her back claws into his belly. Breezepelt let out a his of pain as the brown tabby pushes the tom off of her and immediately pinned him down. Her claws digging into his fur.

"Any last words murderer?" She hissed quietly into his ear "I will always love you...and I forgive you..." he said closing his eyes tightly as Heathertail brought one of her claws up, and was about to bring it down

When Suddenly, he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. He looked up, and all he saw was a flash of a silver-gray fur and a yowl of alarm.

He looked up to see a young starry looking silver-gray she-cat with blue eyes-well stone cold blue eyes right now. She had Heathertail pinned to the ground on her back with both her and Heathertails claws unsheathed. Heathertail was struggling underneath her, trying to get out.

His eyes widened as he let out a loud yowl as he saw the she-cat immediately give a fatal blow to Heathertails neck. Killing her immediately.

**what do you think? please notify me if I made any mistake, or you have a question about whats going on in the reviews or PM me. I will answer. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Replies to reviews-**

**ivystormrandomness- I woundnt say she nessecarily killed her, well- she kinda did, but at the same time she didnt. Its complicated. **

Breezepelt stood frozen in shock, staring at the she-cat who is standing over his mates body. His amber eyes glowing in the night, were now as wide as saucers as he stared.

The silver-gray she-cat flicked her tail and got off Heathertail. And that's all it took for Breezepelt to snap. He let out a screech, and leaped at the she-cat. His claws were unsheathed, and he digged his claws in the silver gray fur and tore some of it out. The she-cat let out a yowl of pain, but Breezepelt didn't care. He will make her suffer.

And then a thought came to him. Applekit and Woodkit. _'what if she has done something to them?'_ The thought made Breezepelts fur bristle as he forced all his weight on the she-cat, forcing her to lay down on the forest floor.

"What have done with my kits?" He hissed into her ear, digging his claws deeply to keep her still as she struggled

"I haven't done anything at all to YOUR kits. The other ones I don't know." She retorted, but that just made him dig his claws in deeper.

Another thought flashed his mind. Brindlewing and Smokehaze. _'No._ _There probably sleeping soundly in the warriors den. and they arent even kits anymore. But what other kits could she mean?'_ He thought back to the nursery, and from what he heard about kits from gatherings, but no kit crossed his mind that he could remember.

While he was distracted, the she-cat looked around slightly, then she kicked her back legs up as hard as she could. Breezepelt let out a yowl of surprise as he stumbled backwards. The she-cat got back on her feet, and leaped at him. She pushed him to the ground using all her weight to keep him down. She was glaring down at him through blue eyes.

"NEVER let your guard down when attacking a different cat. Even the nursery kits know that one! Or did Nightcloud and Whitetail not teach you that when you were a kit AND a apprentice?" She hissed in his ear

He froze "how do you know who my mother and former mentor was? Are you a spy that survived the attack?" He asked suspiciously. She looked fairly young, a bit younger then him probably. So it couldn't be possible for her to know at least his mentor.

The she-cat sighed and made her fur go flat as she said calmly "because I've been watching over you since you were a kit. My name is Feathertail, and I'm an old friend of your father." She looked around a bit, before asking "are you going to attack me if I let you go?"

Breezepelt quickly shook his head. Her name sounds like something you would give a warrior, but he doesn't remember her name or ever seeing her at a gathering.

Hesitantly, she got off of him, and backed away. Her claws were still unsheathed, but she was still looking around and not even looking at him. Like she was looking for something...

He shook his head. She's probably worried about being spotted from a different clan. Speaking of which... "What clan are you from? I don't remember ever seeing a cat like you at the gathering." Feathertail gave him a glance and muttered quietly under her breath "I was from Riverclan..." Breezepelt gave her a confused glance. What does she mean was? Is she exiled? His fur started to bristle. If she was exiled, that could mean the worst.

Feathertail noticed, and said "Breezepelt, keep your fur down. I swear to Starclan, you are just like your father" She laughed a little. He then noticed something strange about her fur...sure he's seen silver fur before, but it was shimmery, and it looked as though there were stars in her fur. He shook his head dismissively. It's probably because of the light of the moon shining down on her.

Breezepelt then thought for a second and asked "Feathertail, why are you here? Crowfeather or Nightcloud never spoke of you before, and you look a bit different. I never met you before, so why are you here?"

Feathertail again looked around before putting her eyes on him. She sighed as she said "Breezepelt, this might sound like total mouse dung or whatever you call it, but I need you to listen to me. You have a path to take, so you need to take this seriously."

She then sat down and flicked her tail for him to do the same.

Breezepelt did so, Hesitantly, but he did. And he nodded his head for her to start.

"Breezepelt...your dreaming, and I'm here to stop you from making another terrible decision in your life."

**well, what do you think? as always, I will answer reviews and pms when I get them. **


	4. Chapter 4

Breezepelt stared wide eyed at Feathertail. His mouth slightly agape, processing all the information slowly. Suddenly, he let out a yowl of laughter.

"Do you seriously think I believe that rabbit dung?" He laughed "You must be a total Rabbit brain if you THINK I believe a word you say" This time, Feathertail was staring wide eyed at the tom.

Feathertail blinked slowly at him, before hissing out "I'm telling the truth! What use do I have lying to you?"

The tom looked at her for a second before letting out a disdainful snort "many uses probably." he then got up before adding "Since you have no proof, all be on my way. I have to find my actual mate and kits"

Feathertails fur bristled as she narrowed her eyes. She got to her feet and made her way to right in front of Breezepelt, stopping him right in his tracks. "How is that she-cats body not enough for you?!" She hissed

Breezepelt snarled lightly, as he tried shoving past the determined she-cat, but Feathertail refused to back down. He let out a hiss of irritation as he spit out "move."

"Not until you listen!" She retorted.

Breezepelts amber eyes narrowed in anger. at a last minute decision, he decided if he can't tell her to move out of the way, he'd force her.

He let out a yowl as he leaped at her. Feathertails eyes widen in surprise as the tom knocked her down.

Breezepelt fastened his claws into her fur, keeping her pinned. "Stop fallowing me! Your slowing me down." He snarled

Feathertail let out a groan as she tried shaking the heavy tom off of her. When that didn't work, she dragged her back legs to below her and crouched slightly, trying to get Breezepelt to loosen his claws so she can kick him off of her.

When the tom did so, she put all her strength in her back legs and sprung. Breezepelt grunted as he fell off of Feathertail and onto his side. After making sure he wouldn't try anything, Feathertail put a paw out and unsheathed it slightly. She didn't want to injure Breezepelt, just drag him into a more suitable position. One painful blow could cause him to wake up and she'd have find another way to talk with him.

She hooked her claw in his black fur and rolled him over, and slowly pinned him down carefully. He seemed to be to worn out to continue.

"Now, are you willing to listen and watch?" Feathertail asked calmly as she stared at Breezepelt

Breezepelt cracked open his eyes and let out a pained groan "Fine. But one wrong move and all claw your ears off for wasting my time" he pushed the she-cat off of him before adding, "Applekit, Woodkit, Brindlewing, Smokehaze, and Heathertail better be fine or I swear-"

"Yea, Yea, I get it, you'll claw my ears off. We're wasting time, are you ready to leave?" Feathertail said with a small chuckle.

Breezepelt flicked his tail, irritated by being cut off. "-AND make sure you never see Starclan." He followed the she-cat for a second, before stopping with wide eyes and fur rising "Wait...where exactly are we going?" his claws slid out a bit, preparing for another fight.

Feathertail let out a small sigh, before replying "You want proof, right?" Breezepelt nodded and Feathertail continued, "well, were having a small visit to the past. If you want to have proof, it's better to see it happening then listening to it."

Breezepelt narrowed his eyes. "how would the past help? All it reveals is mistakes and- Feathertail are you even listening?" He hissed, but the silver cat was bounding away, deeper into the forest, while beckoning Breezepelt to follow her.

The black furred tom sighed loudly, before running after her. _'This is going to be a long night'_ he thought irritably.

**Sorry its been a month since I last updated this! This was supposed to be updated last week, but life happened. I lost my dog recently, and I didn't have the energy to finish up this chapter or even do much. I know its not very long, but the very next chapter is going to be a long one. **


End file.
